


One of Those Days

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina is having a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 21 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

From where she was chopping an aubergine, Davina looked up at the clock above the kitchen stove. According to it, the twins had been outside almost an hour.

Poking her head out the back door, Davina saw that Kiera was busy making an angel in the snow. Sean, meanwhile, was building a snowman.

“Come inside you two” she called to the children. “You’ve been out here long enough; I don’t want you freezing to death.”

After the children had made their way inside, Davina began the process of stripping them out of their snow gear. “You’re both so cold” she said, feeling the red cheeks of one, then the other. “I think both of you need a warm bath.”

“Can I take Mermaid Barbie with me?” asked Kiera. At five, Kiera was in the middle of her Barbie phase.

“If you can find her by the time the tub is filling” said Davina. Kiera raced off to collect the doll.

Davina stepped into the family bathroom with its ochre walls and began the process of filling the tub. As she was watching the tub fill up, she heard the bell to the front door ring.

Sighing, Davina went to answer the front door. She prayed it wasn’t someone trying to sell something.

When she opened the door, Davina was surprised to find her wife standing on the porch.

“My key broke in the lock” said Cami. “We need to call a locksmith to come out and fix it.”

“Mommy! The floor is getting wet!” called Sean from the bathroom.

Davina groaned and raced off to stop the overflowing tub. As she reached into the closet to grab a towel, she saw Cami leaning in the doorway.

“It’s just one of those days” said the witch.


End file.
